1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wood working tools and, more specifically, to a Framing Speedsquare Attachment
2. Description of Related Art
The product known as a xe2x80x9cSPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Squarexe2x80x9d is in wide use by virtually every professional framer (individuals whose expertise is in constructing structures from wood framing material). An example of the conventional SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square is shown in FIG. 1 and labeled as item 10 therein. The SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square is designed to be used to permit a framer to rapidly make precise nuts (typically cross-cuts) in framing material using a conventional electric handheld circular saw. As designed, the user: first, measures and marks the Board B where the cut is to be made; second, places the SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square flat on the Board B with the flange 14 against one longitudinal edge of the Board B. Third, once positioned for the correct cut location (as measured and marked), the framer then runs the xe2x80x9cfencexe2x80x9d or guide of the saw (not shown) along the fence edge 22 of the SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square, and the cut is complete and perfectly perpendicular.
On many job sites, it is common to require hundreds of these sorts of cuts on a single day. Unless the crew has a table-top saw, all of the cuts are made as described above using a SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square. The problem with making so many cuts with the SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square is that the framer needs to set down the saw and SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square in between each cut in order to measure for the next cut. This is necessary even when the next length of board to be cut is identical to the one that the framer just made. What is needed, therefore, is a apparatus and method for eliminating or at least minimizing the xe2x80x9ctool jugglingxe2x80x9d that is necessary when using the conventional SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square.
Dahl, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,126 attempted to solve this problem, as depicted in FIG. 2. The Dahl xe2x80x9cSpeedsquare Extension Bar and Saw Guidexe2x80x9d is designed to have a conventional SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square inserted into the Bar 30 until the Fence Edge 22 is at the appropriate distance from the Stop Peg 50 screwed into and extending from the end of the bar 30. The SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square is then held in this position by screwing in a Thumbscrew 46 from the back side of the Bar 30. Dahl asserts that this will then permit the user to mark multiple Boards B at the identical location along their length, or alternatively to use a handheld circular saw to cut Boards B into sections of identical lengths.
There are at least three problems with Dahl: First, as admitted at the end of Column 2 of Dahl""s Specification, xe2x80x9caccommodation must be made for the offset between the adjacent edge of the power saw base plate and the saw blade. Second, the Dahl device does not improve upon the SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square in that it still necessitates a new measurement (and corresponding tool juggling) each time that a board section of a new length is desired.
Third, the Dahl device requires the user to hold the SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square and Extension Bar 30 against the Board B by pushing away from one""s self while making the cut (i.e. oriented with the Flange 14 towards the user) in order that the Fence of the conventional saw is against the Fence Edge 22xe2x80x94this is an awkward position that is not common in the field.
What is needed therefore, is an attachment for a conventional SPEEDSQUARE(trademark) 10 Framing Square that provides at least the benefits of Dahl, while further solving the aforementioned problems associated with the Dahl device.
In light of the aforementioned problems associated with the prior devices and methods, it is an object of the present invention to provide a Framing Speedsquare Attachment. The preferred attachment will include a segment for slidingly attaching a conventional Speedsquare thereto. The attachment should further include a telescoping extension having a measuring scale on its top surface. Interconnecting the first segment to the telescoping portion should be a U-shaped segment that is configured to permit a conventional saw blade to pass through without cutting the attachment. It is another object that the attachment include an anti-jam mechanism to prevent a stop member from pinching a board to be cut. It is yet another object that the attachment provide the user with the ability to make repetitive cuts without the need to use an additional measuring tape nor needing to make cut demarcations on the board to be cut.